


Baby, I Know The Law

by sunlitsteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asshole Steve, Cocky Steve, F/M, lawyer!Steve, steve harrington x reader - Freeform, steve is a lawyer, steve x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitsteve/pseuds/sunlitsteve
Summary: Steve took you to one side before the court started its session.‘Honestly, don’t worry, you’re going to be absolutely fine. I know it’s your first day in court but trust me, I’ve got you and all you have to do is watch me, okay? Whatever the other lawyers are doing, keep your eyes on me. You got that, sweetheart?’You looked up at him, your eyes wide and sparkling with the excitement of finally being out of the office, being able to watch your superior work his magic in the courtroom and you nod, staying silent because you’re scared that if you say anything you’ll break the magic.‘Atta girl. let’s go.’ He motions for you to walk in front of him and he puts his hand on the small of your back, your heels clicking on the floor the same as his newly polished court shoes.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 6





	Baby, I Know The Law

Steve took you to one side before the court started its session. 

‘Honestly, don’t worry, you’re going to be absolutely fine. I know it’s your first day in court but trust me, I’ve got you and all you have to do is watch me, okay? Whatever the other lawyers are doing, keep your eyes on me. You got that, sweetheart?’

You looked up at him, your eyes wide and sparkling with the excitement of finally being out of the office, being able to watch your superior work his magic in the courtroom and you nod, staying silent because you’re scared that if you say anything you’ll break the magic. 

‘Atta girl. let’s go.’ He motions for you to walk in front of him and he puts his hand on the small of your back, your heels clicking on the floor the same as his newly polished court shoes. 

You both take a seat at the table waiting for the defendant and witnesses to get called to the stand, and your heart is thrumming with the excitement of possibly being able to put away a criminal. Steve always told you that being on prosecution is the easiest, because it’s hard to defend a criminal, and you agreed. You cross and uncross your legs a few times due to nerves and all of a sudden you feel Steve’s warm hand on your kneecap, steadying you. ‘Be calm, I told you, it’s fine. Just keep your eyes on me.’ 

You trust him so you nod again, biting your lip, _not_ missing the way his eyes darken momentarily and you see the tip of his tongue dart out to wet his lips before he’s called up to cross examine the witness to the crime.

‘And this is the evidence as to why he did this crime, and if you can’t see that then you’re blinded by the rose tinted glasses that the defence are placing over your eyes-‘

‘Objection, your honour!’

’On what grounds?’

’Hearsay?’

‘Overruled, but watch yourself Mr Harrington,’

‘Sorry, your honour. I just get very passionate,’ his eyes dart over to you again and you see something swimming in them that you can’t quite place, ‘especially when people important to me are here for this case.’

‘I understand, Mr Harrington, but I won’t warn you again. watch yourself.’

‘Scouts honour, your honour. Won’t happen again.’ He turns away from the judge and you could’ve sworn he winked at you but it was so fleeting, it might just be your mind playing tricks on you, but all you know is you need some kind of friction to relieve the tension that’s building in your lower stomach as you watch your superior glide across the room towards you.

Steve takes his seat next to you and you unconsciously uncross your legs, not taking your eyes off of him and his side profile. You notice freckles that you’ve never noticed before, and your tongue darts out to wet your lips. You see the side of his mouth curl up into a small smirk and all of a sudden you feel a warm hand on the bare skin of your thigh, his thumb brushing back and forth until the hem of your skirt moves. Your breath hitches but it’s fine, you’re paying attention to the opposing lawyer; taking notes to things that he says to defend the criminal in front of you, giving up bullshit evidence that you _know_ you and Steve can tear apart within a second. 

You zone out, listening to what he has to say when you feel Steve’s hand slowly creeping further and further up your thigh and you don’t have the willpower to remove his hand. His contact is like a magnet to you, you feel like no force in the world could remove his hand from your upper thigh no matter how hard it tries. 

You can feel his fingers tracing the elastic of your underwear and all you can think is thank _god_ I shaved this morning, but also your mind is thinking “He’s not about to do this in court, right? Surely not.” but all of those thoughts leave your head as he presses on the most sensitive part of you and you gasp, and he smiled, a dark smile as he looks at you, eyes dark, tongue peeking out to wet his lips yet again and your mouth parts, and you’re suddenly forgetting where you are as your legs part just that little bit more and you see Steve’s shoulders shake as he withdraws his hand, chuckling slightly. 

You suppress a whine as you cross your legs again, sulking until steve slides a piece of paper to you with the message ‘Well, well, well. Someone’s enjoying their first time in court.’ He doesn’t look at you, you don’t look at him, you just write back one sentence. 

_I was, until now._

After you pass the note back to Steve, the defendant is being called to the stand. You’ve been thinking about how pretty Steve is for the past 5 months, but when this man walks out in his orange jumpsuit and the handcuffs, hair cut short instead of how you’d seen the curly mullet in the photos, your brain malfunctions. You lean forward on the table top, your shirt parting at the chest to reveal your breasts slightly and the defendant, Billy, makes eye contact with you. You realise in your mind there and then that his eyes have seen things that people shouldn’t see in their life, and you decide that between him and Steve, they have the prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen in your life. 

You can feel Steve stiffen next to you as he has to cross examine the defendant, and he slides a piece of paper to you. _Do you wanna take this?_

You look at him and he nods, so you stand up, adjusting your blazer and fastening the button like Steve had taught you to do. 

‘so, Mr Hargrove-‘

‘call me Billy, ma’am.’

‘Billy. can you tell me where you were on the night of october 31st at 11:40pm?’

‘I can. I was with my little sister, Maxine.’

‘And she can confirm this alibi?’

‘Yes, ma’am, we were home watching Alice in Wonderland. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her so I was doing the gentlemanly big brother thing by comforting her.’ His voice had a deep country twang to it, almost soft, and he kept smiling at the jury. He was the type of man you could bring home to your mother and he would kiss her hand and compliment her cooking, a true southern delight. 

‘Hmm.’ You deliberate. You ask him more questions, paying extreme attention to the fact he cannot take his eyes off of you and the fact you can feel Steve’s eyes burning holes into the back of you, and you praise your past self for picking your tightest shirt and skirt.

‘Nothing further, your honour. I think I have all I need for now, thank you, Billy. it’s been.. a pleasure.’ You purr out, seeing Billy’s eyes darken and you retake your seat next to Steve, making sure that your knee touches his.

Steve’s hand reclaims it’s position at the top of your thigh and instead of teasing you, he slides a finger into you, hissing as he feels how ready you are for him. You smirk as you lean back in your chair, moving your hair so it exposes the side of your neck, getting more comfortable with teasing Steve as he plays with you, knowing the judge of the high court is looking right at you both. 

Steve hits a point in you where you gasp slightly, parting your mouth and you immediately catch Billy’s attention. Billy’s eyes snap over to you and you look at him through your lashes, smirking at him whilst steve is knuckles deep in you, just waiting for the judge to call lunch. 

Steve just looks at you and smirks and retracts his hand, lifting it to his face as he smells you on his fingers. 

It’s a wonder you don’t come undone there and then.

The judge calls for a recess so she can take a break and get some lunch, so you follow Steve’s lead and get up from the table. You’re a little nervous as Steve asks if you want to join him for a quick sandwich, but you agree. he walks you down to the sandwich cart outside of the courthouse and you try your hardest not to trip when you walk down the mountains of stairs and Steve laughs as you concentrating on your feet before he takes your arm. 

‘I won’t let you fall.’

‘How do I know that?’ you bite back without meaning to, and he laughs even harder. 

‘There she is, I’ve been wondering what’s happened to you today. You’re usually a lot more feisty.’

‘Nerves. What if he gets off?’ Steve holds up a finger to you as he orders his sandwich, before asking you what you want. ‘Oh, it’s fine. I can get mine.’

‘My treat, now, what are you having?’

You tell the tender what you’d like on your sandwich and he nods, Steve whips out his wallet to pay and then turns to you to continue the conversation. ‘You forget that we’re good, sweetheart. We are SO good together, he won’t get off. We have him trapped in a corner and he can’t get out of it. just you wait.’ He taps your nose and you blush. 

You furrow your eyebrows because you’re confused at Steve. Sometimes, he treats you like you’re a woman that he can’t wait to undress, and other times he treats you as just the paralegal that works in his office, and then other times he treats you like you’re best friends and you just can’t get your head around it. You knew the other girls in the office were jealous of the way Steve always hangs around your desk and always calls you into his office to just have a general chat, how he shuts the door and throws the stress ball to you when he sits you down on the comfortable sofa during his lunch break, talking about anything and everything. 

You have fun, of course you do. Steve is so much fun to be around, he’s very articulate and loves to talk about the universe with you, and you managed to convince him that yes, aliens **_are_** real and yes, global warming _**is**_ a thing, but you’re also scared because you have a very obvious crush on him, and you don’t want things to go wrong. Seeing the top lawyer of his own firm could go south very fast, especially as you're just a lawyer in training. You’re very lucky in the fact that Steve has brought you on this court case with him, like you didn’t stay up until 3am getting the portfolio of evidence ready whilst he slept soundly in his penthouse apartment as you stressed yourself out, getting 4 hours sleep before you dragged yourself into the office at 8am, setting everything up on his desk 2 hours before anyone else would even step foot into the office. If Steve had sent you home at 9am when he came in early to find you asleep on the sofa in his office, he didn’t speak about it, and neither did you, but the flowers and bottle of wine you found the next morning on your desk and the small thank you card written in Steve’s scratchy handwriting wasn’t anything you’d forget any time soon. 

‘Yeah, yeah I know.’ You smiled up at him as you took a bite out of the sandwich as you suddenly realised how hungry you actually were, and how _good_ this sandwich actually was. 

‘So, what did you think of him?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Hargrove. The guy we’re locking up.’

‘Beautiful.’ Your mouth spat out the words before you could stop it. ‘I mean, I’ve obviously seen photos of him before, but seeing him in person?’

‘Haha. Yeah, I know what you mean, he’s got those eyes.’ Steve wiggled his eyebrows and you laughed. 

‘You reckon he actually did it?’

‘All the evidence is there, either he did it or he was just really unlucky to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.’

‘I agree. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, though, whilst I was up there.’

‘He’s not the only one.’ Steve muttered and your head snapped towards him with a humorous glare. ‘I mean-‘

‘If you wanted in my pants, Mr Harrington, all you had to do was ask.’ You smirked, taking another bite of your sandwich before looking at your watch, ‘Shit, Steve, we have to go soon.’

‘Let me have this and then we’ll set off back. you want one?’ He rummaged in his blazer pocket to find a packet of cigarettes and offered you one, and you accepted, grateful for the small release the nicotine will give your anxiety. You put the cigarette in your mouth and waited for the lighter, which never came. Steve stood over you and lit the cigarette for you, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear. 

‘Thanks.’

‘My pleasure.’ 

You both sat on the wall in silence as you smoked, content with the atmosphere you’d both created. Your watch beeped, bringing you awareness that it was time to go back into court and you stub out your cigarette as Steve offers his hand to help you up which you accept, not letting go of his forearm as you walk back into the building. You excuse yourself to the bathroom to fix your appearance that has been jostled by the wind and Steve nods. 

You walk into the bathroom and rearrange your bra and jacket and decide to take your hair down but pin it away from your face, leaving small strands to frame your features. You reapply your lipgloss and spray fresh perfume to cover the scent of the cigarette, and exit the bathroom, noticing that Steve was waiting outside for you and your heart skips a beat when he smiles at you and compliments your perfume that you’d topped up, and you ducked your head in embarrassment that he’d noticed. You both entered the courtroom and retook your seats at the table, waiting for the judge to come back out. Steve placed his foot next to yours and kept tapping your foot with his, making you giggle whilst he kept his face straight and hardened as he made eye contact with the defence attorney. 

The usher barked out the order of; **‘All** Rise’ and everyone stood, awaiting the entrance of the judge. She told everyone to be seated, and the defence attorney stood up. 

‘Your honour, we would like to request a continuance.’ 

‘On what grounds?’

‘New evidence has come into our possession and we would like time to review it.’

‘Mr Harrington and party, any objections?’

Steve stands up, fastening the button on his blazer. ‘None from us, your honour.’

‘Very well. continuance granted. you have 3 days, Mr Smith.’ She banged her gavel and everyone started gathering up their papers, ready to leave the courtroom. 

You grabbed your handbag, fishing out your car keys before remembering Steve drove you both from the office to court and you looked at him. ‘Steve?’

‘Yeah’

‘Am I still okay for a ride back to the office?’ 

Steve laughed as he flung an arm around your shoulder, ‘Did you think I was going to leave you here? You’re too cute, sweetheart. Of course you are.’ You just smile at him, trying to stop your hand from drifting upwards to link your fingers together. 

You walk in silence together towards the car park and Steve unlocks his black SUV which continues to put you into a state of awe and you’ll never forget the first time you rode in his car. 

_It was a winter morning and you’d called Steve in a stress induced panic. It was your third month and you’d never been late, but the snow was falling at a fast rate and your little car had decided to give up on you that morning. This incident had probably kickstarted your work friendship with Steve, because when he picked up the phone, his voice instantly soothed you as he asked where you lived. You told him as you kept trying to start your car, and he put the phone down on you. You were cursing him into thin air, calling him the most useless boss who just didn’t care about his employees as a black SUV pulled into view outside of your dinky little driveway._

_You huffed because GREAT, a car that someone would park in front of your drive and then you’d be super late and would probably end up losing your job, before being startled out of your skin as the driver honked their horn. You dragged yourself out of your car and there Steve was, sat in the drivers seat with his stupid sunglasses on, smiling at you._

_‘Well? Aren’t you needing a ride?’ You laughed as you just locked your car, grabbing your bag and almost slipping on the now settling snow. ‘I’ve got heaters in the seats, come in, get warm.’_

_‘Thank you, Mr Harrington.’_

_‘Call me Steve.’_

When you got into his car this time, though, it was fun, because you connected your phone to his bluetooth and you blasted the worst pop music Steve could even think of but he sang along to it all anyway, making you grin. You enjoyed carpooling with Steve on the rare occasions you did, your mind fixating on the fact he always had one hand on your thigh and one hand on the wheel, your eyes glued to the way he would do the one handed wheel turn when he’d reverse, putting his other hand on the back of your head rest, focusing on his pinkie ring that you have yet to ask him about. You loved watching Steve drive, he would always roll his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and as his fingers flexed on the steering wheel, his arm veins would become more prominent and you wanted nothing more than to just.. trace his arms with your fingers, but as always, you refrained. 

As you buckled yourself in, his hand automatically found its way onto your knee and you decided to test Steve, by holding onto his forearm and squeezing before letting go, and his grip tightened. You allowed your legs to part slightly, but not so much that it was obvious, and Steve moved from your knee to your mid thigh, just under where your skirt hemline sat. You looked at him as he drove, watching as he clenched his jaw and his neck muscled flexed as he paid attention to the road, and your hands absentmindedly found the tendons on the back of his hand. You traced little circles on the back of his hand without realising, but he didn’t say anything, so you didn’t stop. 

‘You did good today.’ Steve spoke up, giving your thigh a little squeeze. 

‘You think?’ You stopped the tracing but left your hand atop of his. 

‘Yeah, I threw you in the deep end by asking you on this case with me, but you pulled through. We still have stuff to go through when we get back, but for now, you did really good. A glass of scotch is needed for us both.’ He winks at you and your breath gets caught in your throat as you nod. 

He pulls into the underground parking lot of the office and parks up, and before you can open the door, he’s out of the car and round your side, opening the door for you. 

‘So chivalrous.’ You tease and he rolls his eyes as he helps you down from the car. 

‘You’re so short.’

‘Oh like you hadn’t noticed that before?’ You stick your tongue out at him. 

‘Sometimes I forget you’re young, and then you pull some shit like that and I’m instantly reminded.’ He laughs as you scoff. 

‘A five year difference is not young, Harrington.’ 

‘Semantics.’ He locks his car and follows you to the elevator. 

As you both stood side to side in the elevator, Steve threw his arm around your shoulder again and this time you allowed yourself to latch onto one of his fingers which startled him but he didn’t move, so you didn’t either. When the elevator stopped at the top office, you both stepped out, immediately swarmed by questions of other lawyers and paralegals asking how the case went but Steve just brushed them off, saying you had a 3 day continuance to go over all the evidence and timelines and that you & him were not to be disturbed in his office as you went over said evidence. You didn’t miss the dark looks your female coworkers gave you as Steve lead you to his office, closing the door after you both and closing the blinds. as Steve loosened his tie, there was a knock on the door so you opened it. 

‘Steve, when you say undisturbed-‘

‘I mean no phone calls, no messages, no knocks on the door, my office is out of bounds. We will come out when we come out, we are going to be here a long time. We need to comb over every piece we have. Is that clear?’

‘Yes, Mr Harrington.’ The clerk who’s name you weren’t aware of closed the door behind them and Steve motioned towards the lock, so you locked the door. 

‘Are we really going over evidence? We have a pretty solid case, Steve,’ 

Steve removed his tie and he crossed the room towards you, eyes dark, and he placed his hands on your hips, gripping you tightly. he studied your face as he licked his lips subtly. ‘Is this okay?’ he asks, and you nodded. ‘I need a verbal yes, sweetheart.’

‘Y-yes.’ You breathed out, and Steve closed the distance between your faces as he kissed you roughly. His lips were like silk, soft in all the right places, firm when he needed them to be. He quite literally takes your breath away as your hands snake up around his neck, tangling themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to inhale sharply and part his mouth, and you take advantage and slip your tongue between his lips. 

Steve tightened his grip on your hips, pulling you closer, tilting his head to try and gain more access to your mouth, to which you grant it. Your tongues fought for dominance before you let him win and he grinned, pulling away as he went to kiss down your jaw and down the side of your neck, causing you to gasp. He kissed behind your ear before nipping at your earlobe, making his way back to your now swollen lips. He gave you one last kiss before pulling away from you completely, leaving you utterly breathless. 

‘That was-‘

‘Completely outstanding. Would not be opposed to doing that again.’ You finish his sentence for him, walking towards the desk where he’s seated, taking off your blazer. ‘like I said, Harrington, if you wanted in my pants, all you had to do was ask.’ You took a seat on top of the desk, crossing your legs, twirling a piece of your hair around your finger. 

Steve licked his lips (he did that a lot, you noticed) before he spoke: ‘Sweetheart-‘

‘Steve,’ you purred, ‘we’ve had a long day, and I know you want it as bad as I do.’ you saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed deeply. 

‘I don’t want to ruin anything-‘

‘You won’t.’ You move from the desk to place yourself atop of his lap, playing with the collar of his shirt as his hands found their way into the bottom of your hair. He tugged lightly and your head fell backwards, exposing your smooth neck and Steve couldn’t help himself, immediately attaching his lips to you. He moaned softy as he inhaled the sweet scent of your perfume and you shivered as you feel the heat of his mouth against your neck. He peppered kisses all the way up and down until he reached your ear and sucked against the sweet spot, making a small breath tumble out of your mouth. You felt him grin against you and he moved a hand from the back of your head down to your hip and he pulled you closer, tighter. 

You fumble with the buttons of his shirt, your acrylic nails struggling to undo the buttons so he just removes your hands and rips his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. ‘Steve!’

‘It’s fine, I can get more,’ he pants in your ear as he pulls you closer again, pawing at your blouse.

‘Do not rip the buttons off of this, unlike you, I can’t afford more.’

‘I’ll buy you whatever you want.’ he tugs at your shirt and again, buttons fly and you sigh, rolling your eyes. you open your mouth to scold him but he brings his hips up in one swift motion that has you closing your mouth again. He kisses down your neck to your collarbones, sucking gently, leaving faint marks along, making you realise you’re going to have to style some turtlenecks the next few days you’re in court. When he reaches your breasts, his eyes roll into the back of his head and he growls lowly, nipping at them instantly. 

Steve is bored of how you’re sat, so instead of you sitting sideways on his lap, he lifts you up by the hips, not removing his mouth from the fleshy skin on your chest and uses his knees to part your legs so that you’re straddling his waist as he leans back on his desk chair. You kick your heels off just as he swipes his arm across his desk, removing everything onto the floor and he stands up, you attached to him by your knees and arms and he places you delicately on the desk, still kissing you, except he migrated back to your mouth and he’s kissing you sweetly, softly as he removes his shirt and you place your hands on his hips, toying with his belt. 

‘Is this okay?’ You ask, tugging slightly and he laughs and kisses you as he nods. ‘I need a verbal yes, Steve,’ you repeat his words back to him. 

‘Fuck, yes.’ He bites your lip as you undo his belt. you don’t fail to notice the soft material of his pant material, silk, you think as you undo his fly, exposing his clearly aching bulge. you always heard the girls in the office talk about how big he was, but you never paid it any mind, you didn’t want to think of him in that way, yet here you are. Pressing kisses to the outside of his underwear, feeling the heat radiating from him, feeling him twitch every time you made contact. You palm him softly, not sure where you’re going with this action that you found yourself in the middle of, but having fun as you both figure it out. He mewls softly and you chuckle, deciding to release him from his cotton prison, and then you sit back, stunned. 

Right in your face is his length, the tip flushed a dark pink and wet with slick. you wrap your hands around him and give it a small lick experimentally and he grunts, involuntarily thrusting forward towards your face. He apologises and you shake your head as you take the tip of him into your mouth, and your mind explodes. You’re overcome with passion as soon as you taste him, wanting to never stop tasting him. You hear him inhale deeply as you take more of him into your mouth, not trusting your gag reflex so you just keep moving your hands. Steve’s hand finds it way to the back of your head, entangling his fingers into your hair to keep you steady, not to hold you still but to keep you steady. 

‘All at your own pace, sweetheart,’ he pants out as his other hand cups your cheek, stroking you with a feather light touch. ‘All at your own pace.’ 

You stayed like that for a while, a healthy rhythm of Steve’s hand tightening and loosening at the nape of your neck, him still not letting go of your face, looking you in the eyes with a look you’d never seen anyone look at you with before, until he pulls out of your mouth. You whine at the sudden loss of contact, feeling your mouth incredibly empty, but then Steve does something you didn’t ever think he’d do. He sank to his knees, parting your legs, his hands rubbing up your thighs until his fingers hook over the elastic of your underwear. 

‘Is this okay?’ Steve asked, both of you were so concerned about consent and it didn’t ruin the moment at all, so you said yes, and he pulled them down, exposing you to the cold air. he pushed your skirt up above your hips and pulled you forward on the desk. He kissed up both your inner thighs, taking his sweet time with you before he kissed your centre. Your sharp intake of breath confirmed to him that yes, this was absolutely okay, so he kissed you again, this time letting his tongue dart out to taste you. Once he gets a taste of you, something in his mind flips and he turns feral, making you feel things you’d never felt before, and all too soon you were seeing stars behind your eyes as you clamped your thighs around his head, locking him in place whimpering quietly so he didn’t stop, not that he would, no chance. Your hand tightened in his hair and he laughed into you, not stopping what he was doing, not until you’d reached the point you were so close to reaching. 

You felt the heat pool in your stomach, ‘Steve,’ you gasp out and he hums against the small bundle of nerves, the slight vibration almost sending you right over the edge. ‘Steve, I-‘ 

‘Come on, baby,’ He encourages you gently, still lapping at you and this time inserting a finger into you, and that sends you over the threshold. You squeeze your eyes shut, seeing stars and everything goes quiet around you as you try to hold in your moans so people in the office don’t hear what Steve is doing to you, and everything is so sensitive. You can feel Steve’s pulse through his fingers as he helps you ride out your orgasm and everything is so intense. 

Steve moves his hand to your back to stabilise you so you don’t fall backwards and picks you up, moving you to the couch so you can rest. he goes into the small closet he has in his office and throws a collegiate sweater at you, ‘I broke your blouse, i’m sorry.’ 

You look at the sweater, Harvard, it says, and you smile. ‘We went to the same college.’

‘I know, I remember from you saying at your interview.’ He says as he pulls on an identical sweatshirt. 

‘I was so nervous back then. You were terrifying.’ he grins as he pours himself a small glass of scotch. 

‘Oh yeah? Tell me.’ He sits back in his chair, asking you to retell the tale of your first interview, so you do, in intimate detail. 

‘well...’

_You remember being sat in the lobby of Harrington & Co. surrounded by a bunch of other aspirational future lawyers, and you were so nervous you felt sick. You were wearing a white turtleneck with a necklace that had your initial on it over the fabric, with a black blazer and black skirt. You’d put on your most expensive pair of shoes, but you still felt so out of place compared to everyone else who had fresh hair, expensive clothes and they just looked ready to go. The clerk called your name and you stood up, stumbling slightly which drew sharp snickers from all of your ‘opponents’. you walked into Mr Harrington’s office with a flushed face. _

_He stood up and held his hand out for you to shake as you both introduced yourself, and you wondered if he felt how clammy your hands were. He gestured for you to take a seat and that’s exactly what you did, bouncing slightly because of how nervous you were. He asked you all the general questions like ‘where did you graduate?’ and ‘what are your aspirations?’ and ‘where do you see yourself in 5 years from now?’ and you gave him all the generic answers, ‘harvard law school, sir’ and ‘i want to be one of the best lawyers in the state, sir’ and ‘i want to be working alongside you, sir’ and he just looked.. bored._

_He was asking about your experience as a paralegal in your previous employment and you messed up on a sentence, your anxiety overtaking and you stumbled over your words and his face instantly stilled, and you could see him trying not to roll his eyes. You apologised profusely, and started asking him how he started his firm and if he’s proud of the way he’s made himself a household name in law, and he raises his eyebrow, before he tells you how he started with nothing but the shirt on his back when he’d finished school. His parents offered him money to start his own firm, but he refused, getting a job at a rundown law firm to build his client-base and repertoire._

_You tune him out, focusing on the soft brown of his eyes and how his face is so expressive when he’s talking about how he built his firm, but you already know how he built his firm. everyone does. He’s a legend at Harvard, they even gave him a plaque in the law section. you’re distracted by his animated hands, how he uses them to emphasise the things he wants to say, and then he asks you if you had any questions about the interview._

_‘Uh, how did I do?’ you blurt out before you can stop yourself and you instantly cringe, but then he does something strange. He smiled. and then he laughed, and his laugh was like nothing you’d ever heard before, so smooth, so delicate, like silk._

_‘Yeah, I think you did okay, sweetheart.’_

‘Was I really that bad?’ Steve asked you as you finished telling the story. 

‘Not so much.. bad.. just, intimidating, I suppose.’ he threw a small soft soccer ball at you. ‘Uh, Steve?’

‘Yeah?’

‘You didn’t.. um.. I mean you-‘

‘I had fun. that’s all you need to know.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘I promise.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> oooooo my first steve x reader fic !!!
> 
> comment to let me know what you liked/disliked about it !!
> 
> find me on twitter @champagnekeery & tumblr @sunlitsteve !!


End file.
